Battles
by Kiara.Kaze
Summary: This is a collection of stories from Kaze and Kiara. They consist of "battles" for characters. First is L.
1. Kaze: L Battle

**This is the beginning of our "battles." The first character we are battling over is L, from Death note. First up is Kaze.**

* * *

><p>"Watari, did you order my cake?" L asked, looking up at the clock.<p>

"Just a minute ago, sir," Watari replied, smiling behind his glasses. "It takes a few minutes to get to this floor."

"Ah, it just seems like it takes so much longer than it should," L sighed, tapping his fork to his empty plate, frowning at his empty teacup. "I wish they had-"

A knock on the door interrupted him, accompanied by a female voice calling "Room Service!"

"Finally!" L huffed, jumping off the couch and opening the door before Watari could move. He opened the door to find a young woman, in her early 20s, standing at his door in the frilly, black and white, lace-covered maid outfit the hotel owner forces all his maids to wear with her short black hair hidden under the black and white frilly headband.

"Hello, sir!" She smiled, standing behind the tray in front of her and slyly eyeing the man in front of her. He wore a long sleeved, white shirt and plain blue jeans without shoes. He stooped slightly and his long, shaggy black hair nearly hid his dark eyes with dark circles underneath, as if he rarely got enough sleep. "I have brought you strawberry shortcake of my own creation, a choice of jasmine, black, and apple tea, an assortment of cookies in chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, or sugar along with the sprinkles you ordered. In addition, the chef had me make you our special chocolate cake with ganache frosting and a multitude of muffins in various flavors."

As she had been talking, the man's eyes widened in excitement and he held the door open, inviting her inside. "It all sounds wonderful, thank you," he muttered, leading the woman to the table where she began setting all the sweets and tea on.

"I hope you don't mind…" She began, pausing in case he wanted to disclose his name.

"Ryuzaki," he muttered, watching her set everything down.

"Ryuzaki-san," she continued, smiling kindly at him. He grimaced slightly, but otherwise made no indication that he disliked the suffix. "That the chef asked me to make some of it, he is frightfully busy, but highly respects you and did not want to keep you waiting. If you decide you dislike an item, please send a message down to the kitchen and we will make sure to fix it, Ryuzaki-chan."

He gave her a small smile, thanking her again as she left the room. "What a nice woman," he mused, taking a bite of the strawberry shortcake she mentioned she had made. "And a wonderful baker! Watari, please make sure she makes all my sweets from now on, and, if possible, brings them to me."

"Of course, sir," Watari replied, bowing respectfully and chuckling to himself.

"Watari, please connect me to the FBI," L stated, sitting on the floor in front of his computer.

"Of course, sir," Watari replied from the computer speakers.

"Room service, Ryuzaki-chan!" The maid called through the door. L stood up quickly, opening the door for her before plopping down on the floor again. The maid took a look at the computer and politely made sure she was quiet as she set the sweets, all of her making, on the table. She tried not to listen as L spoke, softly humming to herself to keep from being nosy. She had just finished laying out the sweets when L finished his conversation and turned to her.

"I don't believe I ever asked for your name," he said, standing up as she pushed her cart towards the door.

"Ah, I am Kaze, sir," she replied, smiling at him.

"Did you hear what I was saying just now?" He asked, seeming slightly wary.

"I did not listen, sir," she replied, curtseying to him. "I was not sure if you wanted me to listen, but I believe you would have told me so if you wanted me to know, so I try to not be nosy."

L looked surprised and pleased. "Ah, yes, thank you!" He replied, giving her a small smile as she stepped out the door. "I will see you next time… Kaze-chan."

"I would like to question each of you separately, but I do not believe Kira is among us," L stated, sitting in his arm chair and facing the five people. "But I am expecting my sweets to be here any moment, so I will-"

"Room service, Ryuzaki-chan!" Kaze called through the door. L shot out of his seat, opening the door quickly to let her in. "Ah, you have company today, I had wondered why you requested more," the woman teased, pushing her overflowing cart to the table and beginning to set up.

"Yes, Kaze-chan," L replied, giving her a small smile, his hands in his pockets. "These are each detective agents investigating the…"

"Ah, the Kira case?" Kaze asked, turning her purple eyes to the man, smiling at him. He realized that, at such a close proximity, he could tell she wore colored contacts and wondered at her true eye color. "I had heard the other maids talking about having the great L in our hotel, but I quickly stopped them." She finished setting up the table, handing L a teacup, having already put the amount of sugar he liked in it. "It's not nice to talk about one of our guests, true or not."

"You did not…" He began, looking wary.

"No, I did not tell them," she replied, giving him another smile. "If you wanted them to know, you would have told them as you told me." She bowed once to L, then again at the others in the room. "Please do not hesitate to call if you desire more," she said, pushing her cart out of the room.

"You told a maid that you are L?" Detective Yagami asked, surprised.

"Of course," L said. "She is always in here, bringing me sweets at all hours, I found it only right to let her know why I'm up all the time." He took a sip of the tea, happy to find it was perfectly sweetened to his tastes.

"Are you saying you suspect my son?" Detective Yagami asked incredulously.

"Only about six percent," L replied, sipping his tea, only to find it was gone.

"It doesn't matter, if he is suspected at all, I want it to be cleared," Yagami muttered, unhappy.

"Room service, Ryuzaki-chan!" Kaze called through the door. L jumped off the couch and opened the door, not realizing that he looked excited.

"Good afternoon, Kaze-chan," he said, giving Kaze a small smile as she stepped into the room with her cart.

"Good afternoon, Ryuzaki-chan," she replied, pushing her cart to the table.

"May I ask your opinion, Kaze-chan?" He asked warily, moving to stand closer to the table with his hands in his pockets.

"Of course!" She answered, smiling happily at him. "What would you like my opinion on?"

"I slightly suspect one of the detectives' son," he began. "Only about six percent, but I believe I should still investigate him, if only to..."

"If it would eliminate one more person from the list of suspects, I believe you should go through with it," Kaze replied, handing L a teacup. "Today's tea is apple again," she mentioned.

"The only problem is, the only way to investigate him, and the rest of the family plus the other family I slightly suspect, is to use an illegal form of observation," L continued, sipping his tea before setting it down on the coffee table.

"Hmm…" Kaze muttered, biting her thumb nail. "I still believe it should be done," she said, sighing. "Illegal or not, if it could expose Kira, it would be worth it."

"And if I said I slightly suspected you, Kaze-chan?" L asked, climbing back into his seat, almost as if he was afraid to hear her answer.

"I give you permission to investigate me in any way that would satisfy your suspicions," Kaze replied, bowing. "You know where my room is, if you asked the owner, he would give you access to it."

L hesitated, biting his thumb nail. "That is a most convincing answer, Kaze-chan," he said, looking at her without moving his head. "I don't believe I will investigate you right now, the percentage is lower than Light's."

"As you wish, Ryuzaki-chan," she replied, bowing again before giving him a smile. He gave a small one back and she left the room with her cart.

"Why would you ask a maid her opinion on this type of thing?" One of the detectives asked, outraged.

"She is a brilliant woman," L replied, looking surprised at the question. "And she knows exactly how to make my tea without me ever having told her how I like it. Any woman who can do that is bound to have good advice." Watari chuckled slightly to himself at that.

"I will take the test to get into the same University Light is trying to attend," L said, noticing that his cake was getting low again and checking the clock.

"Ah, it's almost four," Matsuda said, jumping up. "Kaze-san will be here soon!"

"Yes, Matsuda-san," L sighed, realizing that he was as excited to see Kaze as Matsuda was.

A knock on the door brought the inhabitants attention to it, which was followed by a less-than enthusiastic "Room service, Ryuzaki-san." The suffix was the only warning L had. Unfortunately, he was the only one who picked up on the change.

"I'll get it!" Matsuda called, running for the door.

"No, Matsuda-san!" L roared, jumping out of his chair and startling everyone around him. Matsuda paused, but was too late; the door was already opening to reveal Kaze with a gun pointed at her head.

"So this is where the famous detective is living, right?" The man holding the gun asked, sounding aggravated. "If not I'll still shoot everyone in this room."

The detectives all reached for their guns at their belt, only to realize that they had all set their weapons on the table. "Close the door, Matsuda!" Yagami yelled, having also stood up.

"Do that and this girl will die," the man said, holding the gun tighter to express his meaning. L grit his teeth.

"I tried to tell you that the first room was that of the detective's," Kaze said, standing tall in the door way without her cart.

"The empty one that hadn't even been lived in?" The man sneered. "How stupid do you think I am?" He pulled the trigger, the gun went off, and Kaze fell, her head hitting the floor out of view of the men in the room.

"Kaze-chan!" L called, alarmed and taking a step towards the doorway.

"I was trying to find the great detective, L," the man said, growling at the men in the room. "This stupid maid took me to three rooms that aren't being used, and one room where the inhabitants weren't even in. I finally had to force her to open a door I chose." He looked around and grinned. "It seems I got lucky."

Watari took a step towards the door. "Kaze, what do you think you're doing?" He asked as the man stepped over the girl. "Do what you were hired to do."

The man laughed. "She's long dead, old man," he said. Behind him, Kaze stood slowly, much to the surprise of the men inside the room. A second later, Kaze had pulled the man back out into the hallway and hit a pressure point, sending him off into unconsciousness. She then stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

"I am sorry, Ryuzaki-chan, for allowing him to get that close," she muttered, bowing.

"Wh-what was that?" He spluttered, taking a step closer to Kaze. "Didn't he shoot you? Are you okay?" He grabbed her hands, lifting them and checking her for bullet wounds. He then pulled her closer to him so he could check her head where he had thought she had been shot, realizing that her short black hair was fake. She noticed that he was a few inches taller than her, even without shoes on. "How were you able to knock him out? What am I missing?"

"Ah, Watari-san hired me," Kaze replied. "Soon after, I got a job here as a maid and did my best to attract your attention, at least so you would allow me to keep coming by for room service." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I was supposed to keep people like that, and like Kira, away from you so you could continue your work in peace. However, when I tried to distract that one, he threatened me, saying- OH MY GOD, THERE'S A BOMB!" She shouted, jumping away from L and running to the door. "I have to find it!" She opened the door, only to find the man being picked up by the police.

"Did you take this man out?" One of the men asked her. She nodded, opening her mouth to warn them. "He just muttered something about a stupid girl he made up a story about a bomb to who knocked him out," the man informed her, bowing.

"Oh… Thank you," she said, bowing in return. She then closed the door and turned back to L. "It seems he was lying. Okay…"

"So he told you he had a bomb?" L asked, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yes. So, I had to lead him around this floor, since this is the one he said he heard L was on," Kaze sighed. "I tried to lead him away, and he eventually picked out a room himself. I, of course, couldn't act like this room was any different than the others, or he would have realized that this was the only room I didn't want him to go to. But… well you saw the rest."

"Um, didn't he shoot you?" Matsuda asked, standing up from where he fell on the floor when the man shot the gun. "We all saw you fall."

"Oh, no, he missed," Kaze explained, laughing. "I fell on the floor so he wouldn't think he had, and so I could take him by surprise."

"So, Watari hired you?" L asked, still confused.

"Yes, sir," Kaze replied, bowing again at him.

"To guard me?" He continued. Kaze nodded in affirmation. "Then would you mind helping me?"

"Instruct me as you will," Kaze replied, curtseying.

"I need to get close to Yagami Light," L said, jumping into his chair with his knees folded to his chest. "And I will need someone he will be able to feel as if he can trust, which, after I tell him what I'd like to tell him, won't be me. Can you change your appearance?"

"Of course, Ryuzaki-sama," Kaze replied. L grimaced, disliking the suffix and turned his dark eyes to her. "Sorry, Ryuzaki-chan," she corrected, smiling at him.

"I have managed to get into your class, just as you'd ordered, Ryuzaki-chan," Kaze said, bowing to L.

"Perfect, thank you," L replied, popping a cherry into his mouth. "I will become his friend to everyone, you will get him to think you are his."

"Of course, Ryuzaki-chan," Kaze said, pulling off her long blonde wig.

"And once he comes to work with us, you will need to have a different look to act as my personal maid," L said. "Preferably with the black hair, please."

"I have the perfect outfit," Kaze replied, pulling her blue contacts out.

"Ah, Light-san!" Miyako called, waving her perfectly manicured hand. Light turned, sandy brown hair shifting in the wind, light eyes searching for the high voice. "Over here!" She waved again, running over to him, high heels clacking on the sidewalk. She adjusted her halter one more time over her large chest before his eyes found her and he sent her a fake smile. His friend, Ryuga, stood next to him, openly staring at her. "It's so nice to see you again, dear," she gushed, touching his arm gently. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting." She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, batting her long lashes and looking up at him with her blue eyes sweetly.

"Actually, I'm happy to see you," he said, his smile becoming more real. "Ryuga here was just asking me what I like in a woman and I immediately thought of you."

"Aw, I'm flattered," Miyako giggled.

"And it made me realize that I hadn't ever asked you out on a date," he continued, turning his complete attention to her. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I would love to!" Miyako said, smiling happily at Light, grabbing his arm one more time before letting go. She pulled out a pen and held out her hand. He gave his to her and she wrote on the back of it. "Here's my number," she gushed. "Feel free to call me, cutie." A loud yell caught her off guard and she saw a shy looking, black haired girl running towards Ryuga and she inwardly scowled. "I gotta go, talk to you later, Light-san!" With that, she sashayed off before disappearing around a corner.

"Ryuga, who's that?" Light asked, turning away from where Miyako disappeared and pointing towards the girl running towards them.

"I don't know," Ryuga sighed. "She's been following me all day, asking me if I would go out with her, but no matter how many times I turn her down, she keeps coming back." Ryuga sighed again, his black hair falling over his dark, tired looking eyes. He was slightly hunched over, his sockless feet looking uncomfortable in his shoes.

"Just tell her you have a girlfriend," Light suggested as the girl got closer.

"Ryuga-chan!" Another girl called, this one walking closer from the other direction. She had brown hair falling loose around her shoulders and was wearing short jeans and a loose t-shirt. She ran the last couple of yards to Ryuga and fell into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and pecking him on the cheek. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Ah, K-Kaze-chan," he stuttered, looking surprised, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist. "What…. What are you doing here?" He met her green eyes, which he realized were not from colored contacts, unsure what she was doing. The girl who had been chasing after Ryuga stopped, looking uncertain.

"Is it weird for a girl to visit her BOYFRIEND once in a while?" Kaze asked, raising her volume on "boyfriend" so the other girl could hear.

"Ah, ah, Ryuga, you didn't tell me you actually had a girlfriend!" Light laughed, also unsure. He had been certain that Ryuga, who had revealed himself to be L only a little while ago, was usually alone. At the very least, he was certain he didn't have a girlfriend, especially not a little petite one like the girl in his arms.

Ryuga understood then what she was trying to do and smiled at her. "Yes, we dated in England," he said, looking up at Light. "I had begun travelling, and the last time I talked to her, she was here in Japan."

"When Ryuga-chan told me what school he was going to, I was surprised," Kaze gushed. "But I just had to come visit him!" She then stood up on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips, surprising him again before pulling away, certain then that the girl was gone. "I have to go now, Ryuga-chan," she said, holding one of his hands. "I'll try to visit again!" She turned and dashed off after that, unaware that Ryuga was watching her. His eyes fell to her butt and he was surprised to see that it interested him to watch it move as she ran.

"Ah, Ryuga, you shouldn't stare at her butt so," Light teased, pushing Ryuga slightly with his fist. "People might notice." Ryuga shrugged; embarrassed that he'd been caught staring.

"That surprised me today, Kaze-chan," L said, jumping into his seat. With her back turned, Kaze jumped a little and blushed hotly. "But it proved useful, that girl finally left me alone, and it seems Light finds me a little more normal, or, at least, hasn't commented on how abnormal I am."

"Oh good," Kaze replied, turning to him once she was sure she had gotten her blush under control. "I just saw the girl running towards you and didn't see any good coming from her following you. That was the only way I knew for certain would stop her."

L watched her closely, once again surprised at how attractive she was, even in her maid uniform. He had instructed her to keep her maid look so the others would not question how she looked when Light began working with him. "So, your hair is brown and your eyes are green," he asked, his voice just low enough so the others couldn't hear him. Kaze nodded, lowering her head so he wouldn't see her blush. He smiled a little at her, before turning to the others. "I believe Light will join us soon," he informed them.

"Please call me Ryuzaki while you are here, Light-kun," L requested, sipping his tea. Naoko handed Light a cup also, setting the sugar bowl on the coffee table in front of L. "We can't have people knowing that the detective L is in this room."

"Right, so, Ryuzaki here and Ryuga at school," Light replied, taking his cup and eyeing the girl. L nodded, extremely pleased with Naoko's tea.

"This really is wonderful, Naoko-chan," L almost purred, taking another sip.

"Thank you, sir," Naoko replied, her voice soft and delicate. "I worked very hard to get it just right for you, I appreciate the compliment." She put a slice of cake on a plate and handed it to L, bowing. "Please try some of the cheesecake, people have said it is delicious."

L took a bite and closed his eyes happily. "Wonderful," he mumbled, taking another bite. "Simply wonderful." Naoko bowed again before leaving the room. "Please make sure to come back tomorrow," L called after her, sighing happily.

"New maid?" Light asked, watching Naoko's butt as she left. L nodded. "She's cute," Light muttered, taking a seat and sipping his tea. He immediately gagged, realizing it was much too sweet for his tastes. L hid a frown, unhappy that Light was looking at Naoko.

Miyako sashayed through the hallway, ignoring the eyes of the boys following her. She stopped momentarily to pull her shoe up close so she could adjust it, and couldn't help realize how many boys stopped to stare, as if hoping she would lift her foot up slightly more and reveal whatever is under her mini skirt. She chuckled, setting her foot down and watching as the boys all looked unhappy for a moment before walking away.

"Miyako-san," Light called, walking towards her with Ryuga in tow. "I, um, missed you last night," he continued, faking a confident smile.

"Oh, yea," Miyako replied, pushing her hair back and sending Light a coy smile. "I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up. I managed to get stuck with my friend in her group date and couldn't escape. Sorry about that."

"We could try again," Light suggested, not noticing that Ryuga was enjoying his discomfort.

"I'd love to, but I'm actually moving today," Miyako replied, holding up her bag with her books, which she was returning. "My mother is sick in America and I have to go to her." She shrugged dejectedly. "I was so looking forward to our date, then I ended up standing you up and now I'm moving." She sighed, shaking her head. "Enjoy your classes, boys," she said, shrugging again and turning on her heel to walk away.

"She's very pretty," Ryuga said, watching Miyako walk away.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Light spat, walking away angrily.

Ryuga chuckled, allowing Light to leave without him, then pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. "Kaze-chan, I am impressed," Ryuga chuckled into the phone.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki-chan," Kaze purred from the other hallway, sneaking into a bathroom and locking the door after her. "Did he react the way you had wanted to?" She pulled off her wig, fluffing her brown hair out.

"He had more of a reaction than expected, you really made him mad!" L laughed, startling a few people walking by. "When you are changed come meet me outside. I want to test this a bit more," he finished, putting his other hand in his pocket and walking in the direction Light left in.

"Of course, sir," Kaze replied, shutting off her phone and pulling out jeans and a white, short sleeved shirt.

"Light-kun!" A girl called, waving at Light. Kaze watched carefully, surprised at her appearance. She had been close-by, watching Ryuga and Light, waiting for the moment when she was needed.

"A-ah, Misa!" Light said, almost hesitantly, smiling stiffly at the blonde-pigtailed girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a shoot nearby and decided to visit!" Misa replied, skipping the last few feet to him and clutching his arm. "Who's your friend?" She turned her blue eyes to Ryuga, smiling politely at him.

"Ah, this is Hideki Ryuga," Light replied. Misa looked confused until Light grabbed her shoulders forcefully, turning her away from Ryuga.

Ryuga looked at Misa, smiling happily. "Light… I am jealous," he muttered. Light stared at him in shock. "I'm a big fan, Misa-chan," he continued, still smiling at her.

"Oh, yay!" Misa squealed, jumping happily.

"Aw, Ryuga-chan, you'll make me jealous," Kaze said, sneaking up behind Ryuga and touching his arm. "But I am, also, a big fan, Misa-chan. I'm Kaze, Ryuga's girlfriend." Kaze wore jeans and a white, short-sleeved t-shirt.

"Aw, you two match!" Misa gushed, noticing that Kaze and Ryuga were wearing similar clothes

"I am not trying to make you jealous, Kaze-chan," Ryuga insisted, his forefinger in his mouth. A few people noticed Misa and began yelling out, rushing to crowd her.

After a moment of talking to her fans, Misa cried out in shock, "Hey! Someone touched my butt!"

Ryuga swung around from behind her to face her. "I, the great detective, shall find out who did this!" He stated, holding a finger up decisively. Misa laughed as Light watched, unsure how to react to all that was happening. None of the people around saw Kaze's eyes darken angrily, narrowing at Misa before shifting slightly over her shoulder at a large shadow following her.

"Thank you, Naoko-chan," L said, taking the piece of cake from the maid.

"Thank you, Naoko-san," Light said, also taking a piece from the maid. "And I must say you look absolutely stunning today," he continued, smiling at Naoko.

She blushed, looking away from Light. He tried to catch her purple eyes again, but she turned away to continue setting the sweets out. "Naoko-san?" Light asked.

"Hm?" She replied, still facing away.

"Are you off this afternoon?" He continued, standing near her.

"I am," she replied, turning away again to place some tea in front of L. L snickered slightly, turning it into a cough so Light wouldn't notice.

"I have been invited to a party and seem to have found myself without a date," Light stated, leaning on the table, facing her. "Would you mind joining me?"

"Oh, I would have loved to!" Naoko cried. "But I am moving this afternoon!" Light grimaced, having heard the words before.

"I will miss you, Naoko-chan," L stated, looking up at Naoko from his seat, hiding another snicker. Naoko curtseyed, pulling her cart away.

"That isn't very nice to Misa, Light-kun," L stated, sipping his tea.

"Well, I can't very well take Misa, now can I?" Light snapped back, grabbing his bag and storming out of the room.

"Misa, we know you are a fan of Kira," L said through the microphone. Kaze stood nearby, chewing her thumb anxiously. "You have to talk eventually."

"Isn't this going too far?" Kaze whispered when L switched off the microphone. "She's tied up with her eyes covered!"

"Anything to catch Kira, Kaze-chan," L replied, taking a bite of his cake. Kaze frowned unhappily before pulling the cake away. "K-Kaze-chan!" L protested, waving his fork towards the cake now high above Kaze's head.

"You get her checked out, and be sure if she's the second Kira or not and release her!" Kaze demanded, keeping the cake away from L, even as he looked up at her piteously, sending her heart into a frenzy.

L pouted, sticking the fork in his mouth, before suddenly standing up and reaching out for the cake, getting right into her face. "I will do my best to clear her, but if she is indeed the second Kira, I will make sure she pays," L murmured in her ear, sending chills down her spine with his low voice and taking the cake from her. "Until then, help me investigate both her and Light." He pulled away, taking the cake with him, and sat down, staring at the screens in front of him that showed him Light, Detective Yagami, and Misa, all in different rooms. Kaze shivered, still feeling his breath on her ear and the way his low voice tickled her lower back.

"Mister Stalker," Misa called from her prison. "Please let me go. Misa will even give you a kiss on the cheek!"

"Ryuzaki, let her go!" Kaze insisted, stamping her foot. He took another bite of his cake, keeping up his act of ignoring her. "Right this second! Ryuzaki! Are you listening to me!" She huffed angrily, gripping her serving spoon in one hand until it snapped in two. "If you don't let her go…" Kaze began, finally getting an idea to force him to release the innocent girl. "I will refuse to make you any desserts."

L reached slowly for his phone, dialing leisurely. "Yes, Matsuda, please let Miss Amane out, along with Light-kun and his father. I am sure that Kira is not among them," he said, earning a laugh from Kaze. He hung up and turned to his now favorite baker. "I didn't do that so you would keep making me sweets," he insisted.

Kaze nodded her head, pulling out a chocolate cake from a cabinet and taking a slice over to L. As she bent down to put it on the table in front of him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you anyway," she said, before turning and running out of the room to help Matsuda with Misa.

L put his hand to his cheek, turning slowly to follow her with his eyes, noticing that she had left her hair down and wig-free. "Hm… Maybe I should accommodate her more," he muttered, taking a bite of the cake and sighing in happiness.

"As of today, Light and I will be handcuffed together," L said, holding up his hand that was cuffed to Light's. "And Miss Amane and Kaze-chan will be handcuffed together also," he continued, holding up Kaze's hand that was connected to Misa. "As you all know by now, Kaze-chan is my girlfriend and I trust her to do this. She will go with Miss Amane to her outings, allow her to be un-cuffed for only the time she is actively working where she needs to be un-cuffed, and will take Miss Amane with her as she goes about her own business. Any questions?"

"Does this mean that you both will have to come along when Light and Misa go on dates?" Misa asked, raising her hand and wrinkling her nose in dissatisfaction.

"Yes," L replied, nodding and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Great, as if living in the same place as the pervert, now I have to include him on my dates!" Misa whined, jangling her handcuffs unhappily.

"Oh stop whining," Kaze sighed, running her hand through her brown hair unhappily. "I'm as unhappy as you are, so let's make the best of it." Misa glanced unhappily at Kaze, pouting, and Kaze sighed in return.

Kaze handed L and Light pieces of cake before moving around the room to hand cake to the other members of the investigative team. "Ah, wonderful," L sighed happily, taking another bite of his cake.

"This really is amazing cake, Kaze-chan," Matsuda said, also taking a bite.

"I'm not one for sweets, but I have to admit this is good," Light said, sighing. "Aren't you going to eat some, Misa?" He asked, noticing his girlfriend was not eating a piece.

Misa shook her head, glaring at Kaze. "I'd most likely poison hers anyway," Kaze said, sitting down with a piece for herself.

"Mm, Kaze-chan's sweets are even better than Naoko-chan's!" Matsuda said, having already finished his piece. Kaze and L shared a look of disbelief and she giggle slightly.

"Ryuzaki-chan," Kaze called from across the room. "Did you want strawberries?"

"Yes please!" L called back, turning in his chair so he was watching her from over the back of it. He stared at her in the kitchen portion of the room from his seat in the computer-filled portion, his eyes slipping down her back in her baggy jacket, past the tie on her white apron and onto her butt, the only part of her body she allows her clothes to fit properly, and openly stared as Kaze moved around the kitchen.

"Oi, Ryuzaki-kun, you really shouldn't stare so," Light muttered, embarrassed at his friend's actions. "She might catch you, and I remember what happened to the last guy she caught." L jerked away from the back of his seat, turning around quickly.

"Ah, yes, he was picking his teeth up for hours after that," L replied, wincing in sympathy as he remembered. "Too bad both eyes were swollen almost shut."

"Here is your cake, Ryuzaki-chan," Kaze said, setting the cake down after dragging Misa across the room with her. She reached over after setting it down and stole the strawberry on top, popping it in her mouth. Then she leaned down and passed it to L's mouth, their tongues intertwining momentarily as he accepted the strawberry.

"Mm, you always make the most wonderful sweets," L said, blushing slightly from the kiss, still not used to the need to show affection in order for the others to believe Kaze was his girlfriend. Misa pouted unhappily at the display before pouncing on Light, forcing a kiss out of him. Kaze chuckled, happy she'd gotten to Misa.

"Oh, look!" Light called, putting a commercial on the big screen in the room. "It's Misa's commercial! The one she did just last week!"

"How surprising that it's up so quickly," L remarked, tilting his head to one side as they watched Misa lick her lips (covered in the lipstick she was advertising) and bite into a fruit, all without affecting her lipstick. "She's an impressive model," L mentioned, unconsciously licking his own lips and surprised at his interest.

"Yes, she is," Light replied, sounding exactly as a devoted boyfriend should sound. "Oh, I haven't seen that maid, Naoko, around in a while," he said, looking around as if he just noticed she was gone.

"Ah, she quit, remember?" L replied, nodding his head to the music in Misa's commercial.

"She just quit?" Light asked, astonished. L nodded in affirmation, sitting in a chair as the commercial went dark. "Well why would she… Whoa, is that Kaze?" He pointed to the screen, which had just started a second commercial, this one for body wash.

L found himself staring at a completely flat, toned, pale back. The picture moved back to reveal a slim figure, toned buttocks, and brown hair tied up in a bun, all dripping wet under a shower head. L's mouth dropped open and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched. The slim figure had nearly no chest to speak of, but her skin was pale and unblemished, her entire body toned and wet. The elevator behind the two men opened up and Kaze and Misa walked in.

Kaze took one look at the screen, gave a little shriek of surprise, and ran over to the table where L sat at, looking around desperately for a remote. Light stood on the other side of L's chair, holding the remote loosely in one hand and staring up at the screen as Kaze on the screen washed her back with the body wash she was advertising. Kaze lunged across L, somehow ending up in his lap, and yanked the remote from Light's hand, frantically mashing the power button and twisting around in her position on L's lap to watch the screen, only to find that the remote did not operate it.

"I didn't know you were that skinny," L said, sounding intrigued as he lifted up Kaze's shirt to see her back and stomach. Kaze let out another frantic sound, throwing the remote in anger, before freezing as she felt L's hands on her bare skin. He had lifted her shirt up just enough to run his hand over her toned lower back and abs, pushing her jacket back with the other. "You should really show it off more," he teased, grinning up at his "girlfriend" in her frozen position on her lap. He allowed one hand to drift over the butt he so often found himself staring at and was surprised at how toned it was under her jeans. She blushed hotly, gently pulled herself from his grip, and bolted from the room, dragging Misa with her.

"I didn't realize that Kaze was a model," Light muttered, stunned.

"She took it as a part-time job," L replied, surprised again to find just how attracted he was to her and that he had been watching her butt again as she raced up the stairs to the rooms. "And what a tight butt," he whistled, watching it disappear as the door slammed behind her.

"Pervert," Light said, frowning at the surprised-looking L.

Misa lounged on the couch, tugging at the handcuffs still around her wrist and glaring at Kaze on the other couch. "How long do I have to be handcuffed to you?" She asked, pouting.

"Until you stop being stupid," Kaze replied, reading a book.

"Don't call me that!" Misa shouted, yanking her side of the cuffs and causing Kaze to drop her book. "You think you're all that because you're dating the self-proclaimed 'greatest detective.'" L looked up, hearing his title.

"Self-proclaimed?" He asked, surprised.

"That's right, pervert!" Misa said. Kaze had stood up and reached down for her book and, just as Misa turned her gaze to L, he had shifted his to Kaze's butt. "See! You are a pervert! Staring at someone's butt, even if they're your girlfriend, makes you a pervert!"

Kaze straightened quickly, pulling her jacket down over her butt, blushing hotly as L shifted his gaze back to Misa. "Are you going to eat that cake?" L asked, pointing to Misa's untouched cake on the coffee table in front of them. Kaze flopped back down next to L, opening her book to her page again.

"No, cake makes you fat," Misa said, pushing her cake towards him.

"I find that it doesn't matter if you burn enough calories using your brain," L replied, pulling the cake closer.

"Now you're calling me stupid?" Misa shouted as Kaze hid a laugh behind her book. Misa pouted as Kaze leaned over and pecked L on the cheek. "Now that I think about it, I've never seen Ryuzaki-san kiss Kaze-san," Misa mentioned.

Kaze frowned at her. "And I've never seen Light look happy to have you in the room, but I hadn't commented on it," she retorted, snapping her book shut.

"Light always looks happy that I'm here!" Misa insisted, standing up indignantly. "But I can't believe you two are close at all because Ryuzaki-san never kisses you!"

"He's always staring at my butt, how can you say we aren't dating?" Kaze shot back, also standing up and throwing her book on the coffee table, barely missing L's cake.

"Now, now," Light began, standing up and trying to calm the two girls. "Ryuzaki and I are both happy with both of you, so please stop." L stayed seated, watching the two girls yell at each other. "Ryuzaki, please help calm your girlfriend," Light begged, tugging on Misa's arm to pull her away.

L sighed and stood up, setting his fork down before turning to Kaze. She had just opened her mouth to shout something back at Misa when L pulled her hair, forcing her head back, and pressed his mouth to hers. She immediately shut up, putting her arms around L's neck as he deepened the kiss. Misa gaped at them, also quiet and Light sighed in relief. L pulled away from Kaze after a minute and turned to Misa. "Can you please stop fighting with her now?" He asked, sitting back down with a sigh.

Misa closed her mouth and pouted. "Fine, you're dating," she admitted, turning away. Kaze watched L eat, confused by his actions.

"Kaze-chan, let's play chess," L suggested, gesturing at the chess table in front of him as Kaze walked into the room, pulling Misa behind her.

"Sure," she shrugged, sitting down opposite L, Misa going to sit next to Light on the couch.

"You should put stakes on it," Misa suggested.

Light turned around, facing the two at the chess table behind the couch. "That's a good idea," he agreed. "The person who loses has to do something for the person who wins."

Kaze shrugged. "I'm up for it," she said, setting out her pieces. "You wouldn't make me do anything embarrassing at least."

L chuckled. "Alright, not embarrassing…" He mused, also setting out his pieces. "And here I really wanted to see you in a bathing suit." Kaze jumped in surprise, blushing again. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to request a special cake if I win."

"And if you win, Kaze-chan?" Misa asked, turning to Kaze. "Would you force him to kiss you again? He rarely does, you always initiate."

"You know, I think I will," Kaze replied, nodding. "Most likely though, L will win. He is really good at chess." L shrugged, waving for Kaze to make the first move.

Minutes later, Kaze and L seemed to be even, both missing a large amount of pieces. "Wow, this is going really fast," Light commented. He and Misa had been watching intently as L and Kaze played. Kaze had pulled her top jacket off, but was still wearing a small short-sleeved jacket over her tank top. Misa had noticed that L couldn't keep his eyes off of Kaze when she'd taken her jacket off and, when Kaze began to seem unhappy with the way the game was going, motioned for Kaze to unzip the jacket she was wearing.

Kaze frowned, looked down, and understood. As L was about to move another piece, Kaze slowly reached up and unzipped her jacket, waving her hand in front of her face as if she was getting really hot. L froze, staring at Kaze's hand as it slowly pulled her zipper down, his mouth open and eyes wide. He set his piece down in a different place than he'd intended when Kaze reached the bottom of her jacket and opened it wide, showing her tank top.

"Aw, Ryuzaki-chan," Kaze purred, leaning forward slightly. "You seem to have left yourself open." L tore his eyes away from Kaze and looked down at the table, surprised to find that he had, indeed, left his king open. Kaze moved her queen over a few spaces. "Checkmate."

"Yay! Go Kaze-chan!" Misa yelled, jumping off the couch.

"That may have been cheating, Kaze-chan," Light sighed, smiling.

"It's not my fault the heat is on too high in this room," Kaze replied, standing up and stretching, her jacket flapping around her.

L stood up running his hands along her waist. "Well, it seems you won," he whispered, unaware that Misa had stopped jumping and that both she and Light were watching him. Kaze had frozen in his arms, staring up at him. "And so, for your prize," he continued, leaning in closer while pulling her to his chest. Without another moment's hesitation he pressed his lips to hers, nearly bending her over with his force. Their tongues intertwined, her arms wrapped around his neck, and he pressed her to his chest, their eyes closing naturally.

When they parted, Misa sighed happily. "You two always look so happy and perfect together when he kisses you, Kaze-chan," she giggled. Kaze blushed in reply, shaking the handcuffs to keep her from continuing.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered, looking away.

Kaze stretched, rubbing her wrist where the handcuffs usually rested, and followed the links of the cuffs to Misa, sleeping on the couch across from her. L sighed, setting his fork down, and Kaze looked over at him, seeing that Light was asleep on his other side. "Oh, good, they both fell asleep," Kaze whispered, moving closer to L so she could keep her voice low.

"Matsuda says that when we fall asleep they usually end up kissing," L replied, his voice also low as he moved even closer to her.

"So…" Kaze began, looking down at the floor. "They would expect us to-" she turned her head to see that L was only a few centimeters away and stopped.

"They would expect us to do the same," L finished for her before pressing his lips to hers. He pushed her down on the couch, increasing his assault on her lips, and she put her arms around him, allowing him to take control.

Minutes later, L pulled away, yanking the key he wore around his neck off and unlocking the handcuffs on himself and Kaze, pulling her up off the couch. "Hm? What would you like to do now?" Kaze asked as he led her from the room. She turned before the door closed to find that he had put the cuffs they'd had on under a table leg.

L led Kaze back into the room about an hour later, whistling happily. "That was unexpected," Kaze laughed, brushing her hair back into place with her hands and rebuttoning her shirt button. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I am full of surprises, he answered, stopping as she reached up to fix his hair and kissing her again before she pulled away.

"And just where did you two go?" Light asked, awake and with his arms crossed. Kaze and L jumped, turning towards the two in the room sheepishly. "We wake up to find you both gone, and our handcuffs attached to the coffee table!"

"Ah, sorry, Light-kun," L replied, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "I decided I just had to do something, and needed Kaze-chan to help. It was really driving me crazy."

"What did you do?" Misa asked, awed and staring at Kaze's mouth. "You… have something on your…" she pointed to Kaze's mouth and Kaze reached up to wipe it, but L got to her first. He licked the side of her mouth where Misa saw something white, effectively, if embarrassingly, cleaning it off.

"Mm, homemade," he said, licking his lips before pulling the two handcuffs out from under the coffee table leg. "Here you are, Kaze-chan. And thank you for helping me."

"Of course," Kaze replied, slipping her hand into the cuff and tightening it. "It was interesting, I should have done that before!"

Misa's mouth dropped open and she put her hands on her face. "Oh my gosh! Did you two…" she stopped, pointing her finger at the two of them.

"What are you-" Light began, then gasped also when he put the pieces together. "Wait, did you? You did, didn't you!" He groaned, plopping onto the couch. "Now Misa will expect me to do the same thing! We only slept for a while!"

"Um, what are they freaking out about?" Kaze asked L.

"I think they are having dirty thoughts," L replied, watching the two.

"You looked all disheveled when you walked in!" Misa yelled.

"And he said it'd been driving him crazy," Light continued.

"And you had white stuff all over your mouth!" Misa finished in a wail. "What are we supposed to think?"

"Oh, oh!" Kaze laughed, finally understanding. "We didn't do anything like that!"

"Here's your cake, L," Matsuda called, opening the door and holding a pretty-looking chocolate cake. "I was surprised to see you two down there making this! The last we saw was you pinning Kaze-chan down, then you left the room!"

"Ah, yes, I got tired of being watched, and it hit me that I didn't know how Kaze-chan made her wonderful frosting, so I asked her to teach me," L replied, taking the cake and setting it down on the coffee table. He then grabbed the plates and silverware Matsuda had brought up with him, cut a piece out, and gave it to Matsuda, sending him on his way.

"Frosting?" Misa asked. Kaze nodded, sitting on the couch. "Why do you look like he tried to rip your clothes off?" She asked then, causing Kaze to spit out the bit of water she had just drank.

"Oh, yes, that's because I did try to," L replied over Kaze's coughing.

"Oh hush!" Kaze cried out. "Sheesh, no he dropped an ice cube down my shirt. That was my own doing."

"I only did that so you would be forced to strip," L stated, handing Kaze a piece of cake. Kaze hung her head, unable to fight with him any longer.

"No, Ryuzaki!" Kaze yelled, running across the room to catch him as he fell of his chair. She felt her heart throb and ignored it, holding L close as he clutched his chest. His breathing slowed; Light stood up and left the room, followed by the others; his heart slowed; Kaze held him close, begging him to come back, don't leave her, stay with her please; his breathing stopped; his hand dropped to the floor; and Kaze cried into his chest.

"Well, it seems like they seem to be getting along just fine," Kaze said, sneaking away from the window and down to the window below, swinging herself inside. "How are you coping?" She asked, turning to the man in the chair.

Ryuzaki turned around, looking unhappy. "I'm mad," he huffed, flopping himself along the couch. "I can't believe I came so close, figured out who Kira was, and I'm not allowed to tell anyone!"

"You're welcome to tell them, you know," Kaze said setting herself in the chair near the computer.

Ryuzaki shot up. "Oh, that's a great idea," he replied sarcastically, waving his arms expressively. "I'll just walk in there, 'hey guys, I'm not dead! Oh and Kira is Light-kun.' That would not go over well! They'd most likely shoot me!"

"I'd believe it," Kaze said after a moment, shrugging. Ryuzaki stopped and stared at her disbelievingly. "Well what about that doesn't sound like the great, mysterious L?" Kaze asked.

"So when they ask why I'm not dead I should just inform them that my girlfriend has the abilities of a Shinigami, was not affected by the Death Note in the slightest bit, and, when everyone left her alone, brought Watari and me back to life, is that it?" Ryuzaki asked.

"No, you're right, they wouldn't believe that," Kaze decided, nodding her head. Watari walked into the room, handing Kaze a cup of tea.

"Exactly, because it sounds ridiculous," Ryuzaki nodded, taking his tea from Watari also.

"No, because you called me your girlfriend," Kaze retorted, setting her tea down. "The fact that I can give my years to another would seem normal after seeing Remu and the Death Note. But you actually saying, with a straight face and voice, that I'm your girlfriend they wouldn't believe."

"What?" Ryuzaki asked, dropping his tea and staring openly at Kaze.

"Well, you are a pretty awful actor," Kaze admitted, giggling and pushing him down on the couch. Watari respectfully turned away. "Every time you said we were in any kind of relationship you would stutter, or refuse to look me in the eye, or say it flatly. And you didn't kiss me until Misa called you out on it, and even then you seemed wary and unsure. I don't believe anyone believed that you liked me at all, to tell the truth."

"Well, I believe that after all we've been through it would be the natural thing for me to be your boyfriend," Ryuzaki replied, pulling Kaze onto his lap, putting her legs on each side of his waist. "I mean, I have already confessed, multiple times, of my love for you and you have accepted it, so whether people believe me or not, you at least do."

Kaze giggled again, leaning down to reach his mouth, wrapping her arms around him. "It's too bad you don't much care for Shinigami," Kaze mentioned when they broke apart, sighing unhappily.

"I think I can get used to you, my dear," Ryuzaki replied, chuckling and tackling her to the couch.


	2. Kiara: L Battle

**Kiara here. Heh... first Death Note fic ever and I kinda wrote it in like two days... I think it turned out well. Ok. FYI: I loooooooooooooooove L and haaaaaaaaaaaaate Light/Raito. And unfortunately i own not both of them. If i did, Light/Raito would have been dead loooong ago. Long before he had L-kun killed. So yeah. L is paired up up my character. Enjoy and review please! No flames! **

* * *

><p>The doorbell of a large and spacious hotel room rings, catching the attention of the two occupants inside. One is an elderly man who is dressed much like a butler would. The second is a young man that appears to be no older than 24. After a few seconds, the younger man gestures to the older man who bows then goes to answer the door, allowing the younger man to look back at his computer screen that is loaded with graphs, different websites and other information.<p>

The older man, a gentleman who goes by the name Watari, opens the door and his eyes widen in shock when he sees a young woman standing outside the door. The young woman appears to be no older than 20 with kind blue-green eyes, reddish brown hair that falls to her waist and a kind smile on her face.

"Err, sir," Watari says in uncertainty.

"What is it Watari? Is something wrong with my sweets?" the young man, a detective that goes by the alias 'L' asks.

"No sir. Where you expecting a guest that I wasn't told about?" Watari asks, turning from the still grinning young woman to look at L, who by now, is thoroughly confused and L is not confused that often.

"…You know what to do," L says confidently after a few moments pause.

"I'm sorry, Miss but you seem to have the wrong room," Watari says politely while closing the door.

"Ah, but I'm sure you're Watari-san and the person inside the room is L-kun," the young woman replies sadly.

Both Watari and L stiffen in shock and it is a matter of seconds before L appears beside Watari, his face not showing his mixed emotions.

"I'm sorry but I am not-" L cuts himself off while he gets a better look at the young woman in front of him. He could swear that he's seen her before. Not only that but her voice seems… familiar as well. So in order to be sure, he looks at her intently.

She's much shorter than him at 5'2", causing L to bend down a little more so he can look her in the eyes. The young woman, he hated to admit it, was very attractive. Her face was a good shape and her eye color stood out to him, along with her hair color. He seriously could swear he's seen this young woman before but for the life of him cannot remember where. This fact is starting to irritate the genius detective.

L allows his eyes to trail from the girl's face down her body. She has a large bust that seemed to give her troubles when it came to buttoning her white blouse, however, the strained buttons where mostly hidden by a black tie tied daintily under the blouse's collar. L fights the urge to stare at the enormous chest and continues glancing over the young woman. She has a petite build, a good weight too, not too heavy but not too skinny, from what he can tell at least. He notices that the black mini skirt that she is wearing seems… short. Really short (this fact he will address shortly). However, the skirt exposed nice looking legs, even they too were a little on the shorter side. On her feet were simple black low rise Converse and white ankle socks.

Upon completing his inspection, L still can't remember who this young woman is, but he won't give up. Lifting his head, he looks up at the young woman's eyes.

"Spin around for me, please," he says softly.

The young woman blushes and her eyes widen in shock but she obliges, turning around so that L can look at her back. That is when he notices that the skirt puts the 'mini' in 'mini skirt'. It hardly covers the young woman's nicely shaped butt, thus making her more attractive to the still frustrated L.

"Thank you, you may turn back around," L sighs, giving up on trying to figure out just who this is just yet. The young woman turns around and her sad look finally brings a name to the face. "Kawa Kiara-chan!"

The young woman's face brightens and she nods. "Mm!"

"Ah, Kawa-san! It's been a while, I didn't even recognize you!" Watari says, while L is, once again, staring at her.

"Mm, it has, Watari-san," Kiara replies warmly.

"Now, Kawa-san, please come inside and join us," Watari says, snapping L out of his reverie.

"Ah, not yet, Watari," he says firmly, earning a confused look from Watari and a sad look from Kiara.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry sir," Watari replies with a bow.

"Kiara-chan, it's been how many years now?" L asks, turning to look at the young woman.

"Ten, I do believe," Kiara replies with a smile.

L nods then starts walking back over to his chair. "I thought as much, please, join me, Kiara-chan."

"Of course, L-kun!" Kiara replies.

Watari leads her inside the hotel room and gives her a seat before placing a cup of tea in front of her.

"So, what have you been up to, Kiara-chan?" L asks, his eyes focused on the computer screen in front of him.

"Many things, actually. I heard about all the cases that you've solved and figured I'd come give you a hand again," Kiara replies, her voice dropping to a mere whisper.

"…I don't mind, however, I would like it if you call me 'Ryuzaki' for now. I don't want people figuring out who I am," L says, spinning the chair around so he can look at Kiara in time to see her smile and nod. He clears his throat then looks up at Watari. "Watari, could you bring me some sweets?"

"Yes sir. I'll be right back," Watari says before picking up his hat and walking out the door.

"Why'd you send Watari-san away?" Kiara asks, turning towards the door then looking back in front of her and is shocked to see L standing right there. She gives out a surprised squawk and promptly leaps out of the chair and falls onto the floor. "L-err Ryuzaki-san!" she exclaims.

"Because, I wanted to speak with you in private, Kiara-chan," L replies smoothly, not at all fazed at the odd sound that came out of Kiara's lips.

"Eh?"

"You were very vague with your answer earlier. I'm curious as to why," L says, watching as Kiara picks her self up off the floor and sits back down in her chair.

She gives a sigh then looks up at L with a crooked smile. "Of course you'd see through it…"

"What are these 'many things' Kiara-chan?"

"I feel like I'm being interrogated!" Kiara huffs but sits back in her chair before she frowns. "…I'm not sure I want you to know…" she finally whispers, her face downcast.

"Why's that?" L replies, getting up into the sit next to Kiara and crouching in it like he normally does.

"…It'll repulse you…"

"Why do you say that?" L replies, the confusion now seeping into his tone.

"Cause of what you do," Kiara whispers, pulling her knees up to her chest and buries her face in her legs before wrapping her arms around her shins.

"What I do?" L repeats, doing his absolute best to keep his eyes from wandering to Kiara's exposed cerulean blue underwear. But the color looks so good on the nice ass, he can't help himself. Finally, with a frustrated growl, L pulls his eyes away from the adorable undies to look at the girl wearing them.

"Yes!" Kiara replies, the desperation and frustration in her voice easily reaches L's ears, even though its muffled by her shapely legs- _Stop that!_ L yells at himself in frustration.

"What do you mean?" he asks, even though he's 110% positive she's speaking of his detective work.

"You're a detective that's all about justice. Trust me, you don't want to know what I've done."

Yep. He was right, like usual. L sighs. It's so hard to be a genius.

"I'm guessing you broke the law then?" L asks.

Kiara's head jerks up and L is surprised to see tears rolling down her angry face. He hadn't even heard her cry…

"No! I'd never-" Kiara cuts herself short and buries her face once again. "I'd never do that…"

"Alright, then how I would I be repulsed by it?"

Kiara peeks one eye under her arm to look at L. "Huh?"

"How would I be repulsed by it, if you didn't break the law?"

"…" Kiara turns back towards her legs making L sigh and roll his eyes in exasperation. "Cause you would be."

"That's not a logical answer."

"It makes sense to me."

"Kiara. Tell me."

The sternness in L's tone causes Kiara to stiffen and after a few seconds she sighs then sits up, moving her feet back to the floor, much to L's (private) discontent. She doesn't meet L's gaze. She doesn't want to look at him while she tells him this. She's positive that he won't like it and he'll send her away, never to speak to her again. He was important to her. If he suddenly cut off contact… Kiara wouldn't know what to do with her self. That was the whole reason she came back in the first place. She _needed_ to see him again. It was ten years ago that they had first met and worked a small case together but it was the most fun Kiara had in long time. In a very long time. She and the at the time teenager, had become fairly close. But Kiara was still hiding things from the genius. Very, very big things.

"…"

Silence passes over the pair, making L wonder if he did the right thing. The look on Kiara's face speaks of fear, anxiety and sadness. Perhaps he had been too harsh on her? No, no not possible. The girl he remembers was far stronger than this. Something as meaningless as this wouldn't cause her to break down….would it? Great. Now the great detective L was starting to doubt himself. That won't do. If he's going to solve the toughest cases, he needs to stand firm on his decisions. With that thought in mind, L continues to wait until Kiara is ready to answer, secretly hoping that he made the right choice. He's 50% sure no make that 45% sure he did.

"Do I have to?" Kiara finally whispers, her eyes still not leaving a spot on the table.

"Yes."

"…I spied on people…"

"Spied on people?"

Kiara nods, her face still uneasy. "That's not all…I… I had to kill them too…"

"Kill! I thought you said that you didn't break-"

"I didn't! At least not where I was…"

"Where were you then?"

"A place…"

L sighs in frustration. "Yes. Obviously. Where exactly where you?"

"…A city…?"

"…"

The very lack of an answer from L tells Kiara that she better spill the beans now or risk loosing someone very important to her so as soon as L opens his mouth to speak Kiara blurts out:

"A secret organization!"

"Err what?" L says, his eyes wide in shock.

"A-A secret organization… I became an assassin…" Kiara mutters. "But I quit so I could help you again…"

"You quit? And they didn't try to kill you?"

Kiara shakes her head. "No. I'm not sure why though. Probably because they knew what I am."

"What you are? What does that have to do with anything?"

Kiara flinches as she realizes that she pretty much gave away her huge secret. "N-Nothing…"

"Right. And I'm a pink baboon." L replies sarcastically, earning a shocked look from Kiara. She's never heard him talk like that before. In the six months they spent working over a case together he was always serious. So, seeing this sarcasm was kinda… cute…. However, L ignores Kiara's shocked expression and presses on. "You're human. What does that have to do with- wait… it's not that you're human… it's that you're _not_ a human. Isn't it?"

"…Yes…"

"What are you?"

"…You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"I'm a-"

"Mr. L, I have an important message from England's police."

An unknown voice crackling over the computer cuts off Kiara's confession, causing L to grumble in frustration and Kiara to sigh with relief. L sighs and gets off the chair he had been perched on for the last 45 minutes and strolls his way towards the computer. He presses a button and leans towards a mic near the computer.

"Wonderful. Tell me when I tell you," L replies.

"Yes sir?" the voice crackles in confusion so L turns around and faces Kiara.

"Don't think that I'm going to drop this subject. I find it very important and interesting. However, right now my case takes priority so for now, the conversation is over. Understand?" L says firmly.

Kiara nods and bows her head, her face becoming downcast once again. "Yes. I understand…"

"Good," L replies then turns around before Kiara's upset look can get to him even more than it already has. He pushes the button and once again talks into the mic, "Proceed. What'd you find Mr. Holdaway?"

"It seems that this type of thing has been looked into before, Mr. L," Mr. Holdaway explains.

"Really? By whom?" L asks, putting on a headset and crouching on the chair in front of the computer.

"A detective in the late 1880's, sir."

Kiara's once bowed head snaps up and she leaps from her chair to quickly stand beside a very surprised L.

"Erm… What did you find out about this detective?" L asks, warily watching as Kiara eagerly listens in.

"I can easily tell you all you need to know, Ryuzaki-san," Kiara replies smoothly, no longer bending over L's shoulder to look at the computer screen that hasn't changed but standing up straight, her eyes closed and face smug.

"Can you, Kiara-chan?" L asks, forgetting for a moment that he still has the headset on.

"Huh? What was that Mr. L, sir?" Holdaway asks, confused at the foreign language he heard L speak.

"Ah, sorry, I was talking to someone else," L replies to Holdaway even though his eyes are still watching Kiara as she snickers about L's blunder. "Oh stop it. It wasn't that funny."

"Really now? Cause you just did it again," Kiara says, laughing when L's cheeks become flushed slightly as he turns back to the computer screen his face disgruntled.

"Um, Mr. L, who are you-"

"Not of our concern, Mr. Holdaway. Please finish telling me what you found."

"Y-Yes sir," Holdaway replies, his tone showing his confusion at what's going on. "W-Well um… it turns out that these events occurred quite a few years ago."

"How many?" L asks, watching Kiara as she pulls up a sit next to him and seems to be listening intently. But how? There's no way she could hear Holdaway through the headset right? It was impossible.

"116," Kiara replies calmly, now fiddling with the flag left over from L's last treat. "Maaaaah has it really been that long ago?"

L's eyes widen and he says a sharp, "I'll contact you shortly" to Holdaway before hanging up on him. "Kiara-chan, are you saying-"

"That I was there? Mm. I was, heh I was only 16 at the time though," Kiara replies.

"Impossible."

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Kiara sighs then looks over at L, her look sad.

"N…No matter what you are, there is no way that you could live that long! That makes you-"

"131 years old. Yes I know. But something _you_ don't know," Kiara says slyly, scooting her chair closer to L's so she can whisper in his ear. "Is that my kind live for a very, very long time."

"Wh-What are you?" L stutters, scooting away from Kiara.

"Maaah! Don't look so frightened. I'm not going to eat you for crying out loud!" Kiara sighs but L can see the pain in her eyes. She falls silent and looks away, the anxiety that she feels gradually showing on her face. After a few tense seconds she whispers, "There's no way I could hurt the one that's the most important to me…"

A blush creeps onto L's face along with the shock. He's not entirely sure he heard her but the way his face his heating up; she had to have said it. The case they worked on ten years ago certainly allowed them to gain…a sense of close friendship. They basically ate and slept together (not in the same bed). But he never figured that she cared for him this much. Yes, he admits he likes her (a lot) too and the case that they worked certainly helped with that, but she never hinted at liking him.

Because of that case they saw both the good and the bad side of each other, allowing for a sense of honesty between the two. Kiara looked like a child then (he's curious why seeing as she was apparently 121 not 10), so that prevented L from acting on his feelings (that and he was a world class detective so he couldn't exactly express them either) because he was fourteen at the time and acting on those feelings would make him look like a pedophile. That wasn't good so he stayed silent. Now that he looks back, though, Kiara did act very mature for her age but he just thought it was because she was a mature kid, which made her more appealing to him.

During the case, the pair found out a lot about each other. Kiara found out L's real name (which shall remain unmentioned) while L found out that her parents were killed when she was four, forcing her to live on her own. That alone allowed a bond of camaraderie to grow seeing as the two of them were both orphans from a young age. So when the time came for Kiara and L to part ways, they were upset (Kiara showed it more openly than L by crying, that was the first time he saw her cry) but they knew that they would see each other again, which allowed them to part.

L quickly starts shaking his head to clear it from the sudden flashback then stares at Kiara with his stoic face. She looks up at him and the pain flickers over her features for a split second before the calmness returns. She gets up from her chair and walks back over to the chairs she and L were sitting in moments earlier.

"Y…You haven't answered my question," L says after a few minutes of tense silence.

"…Yes… I'm debating how to show you," Kiara whispers.

"Show…me?"

"Mm. It'll be much easier to show you then explain later."

There are a few mythical creatures he can think of that could be what Kiara is with the few hints she's dropped him. She could be a vampire: this case is the most likely. According to legends, vampires are immortal. They need blood to survive and Kiara said that she wasn't going to eat him. Of course the term 'eat him' could imply many things. Also, there have been legends of half vampires and half humans, so Kiara calling him her 'most important person' could easily be supported by that.

The second is werewolf. She told him that it'd be easier to 'show' him what she is. The only problem with that is werewolves need a full moon to change and it's only midday. So this one is the least likely.

The third would be a mermaid. Rumor has it that they live for an _extremely_ long time and she could easily switch out her legs for…fins. However the problem with this idea is that there is no water near by. Unless of course Kiara was debating whether or not so use the bathtub to show him. That thought causes his face to flush so he thinks it's not a good chance of that either, no matter how much he wishes it.

"Y'know, I'm not what you think I am," Kiara says softly. L jerks in surprise while Kiara turns to look at him, a small but fake smile appearing on her face. "I'm not one of those monsters…"

"Then," L says slowly, straightening up in his chair. "Tell me, so that it can be cleared up."

"Very well…" Kiara sighs. "Just don't… run away…"

_Run away? Why would I run away?_ L thinks in confusion.

Kiara takes a deep breath in order to calm herself then a few seconds later a pair of reddish brown wolf ears along with a reddish brown wolf tail that falls mid calf of her legs appear on her body. The ears are on the top of her head right above her human ears. They pull back to the sides of Kiara's head and the tail swishes nervously behind her.

L's eyes widen in shock. This was the last thing he was expecting. Just what is she and why hasn't he noticed that she was different before?

"I'm what they call a youkai," Kiara whispers, not turning around to face L in fear of seeing his rejection. "More specifically, I'm a supernatural wolf spirit with a lot of human qualities. I am not, by any means, a monster like a werewolf or vampire."

"Y-Youkai? So then they do exist?" L says.

"Yes. In fact, the person responsible for the crimes you're working on is a youkai," Kiara says, turning around to face L.

"Why do you say that? You don't even know the details of the case."

"Yes I do. I told you I help Detective-sama hunt down the youkai only he-" Kiara cuts herself off and looks away but L still caught a glimpse of the tears she was trying to hide. "Only he was killed before he could catch it."

"…I see…"

"I'll be a great help with this case, L-kun. Please, let me help you," Kiara whispers.

"…Very well. I'll have Holdaway give you the details of the case then," L says absently.

"Yay!" Kiara cheers, suddenly tackling L out of his chair.

L grunts as they hit the floor then glances down and sees that Kiara's tail is wagging very fast. He chuckles under his breath then works on shoving Kiara off of him, even though he wants the contact to last, because he figures Watari will be back soon.

"Kiara-chan, I suggest that you don't show those unless it's just you and me," L says, pointing to her ears then her tail.

"Aww," Kiara pouts. "But I don't mind if Watari-san knows…"

L sighs then rubs the top of her head affectionately. "Fine, as long as no one else sees."

"Yay!" she cheers once again. "Sooo, what exactly is going on?"

"…It seems people are being killed then pieces of their body are missing," L replies.

"How are they being killed and what is missing?" Kiara asks, her face now serious.

"It varies to each victim. But each one it's brutal and cruel. More than one have been tortured to death," L says, turning to the computer and tapping a few buttons. In a flash pictures of people that have been disemboweled, decapitated, and with limps missing show up on the screen. Kiara grimaces, showing off a pair of fangs in place of canines on the top half of her mouth. "This…creature, doesn't show any preference. It'll attack any race or gender. In most cases, some if not all of the internal organs are missing. But in every victim the-"

"Heart, Liver, Spleen and Brain are missing at the very least," Kiara cuts in, her face grim and angry.

"Yes. Do you know why?"

"There are some youkai who feed on humans, a fact I do not like nor agree with. Most of the time, however, a youkai will eat all of their victims so that it doesn't leave a trace. But this youkai…" Kiara pauses and shakes her head before looking back at L. "He's feeding and leaving clues behind. He wants to be chased. He thinks it's a game. A game he played before and won."

"The end being who can kill who, am I right?" L asks. Kiara nods and looks back to the screen.

"The reason he's taking only those four organs in some of his victims is because that is where a couple of things gather. The liver, spleen and heart are the organs that have the most blood. While the brain and the heart is where the soul is usually thought to be concentrated most. Youkai that feast on humans feast on them for the blood and their souls. I can tell you now with out even looking at the actual corpse that these humans had a strong spiritual powers of some sort."

"I see. That explains why most of them are psychics."

Kiara nods. "Even the crack pot psychics have some spiritual use to them and normally more than normal humans."

"The police figured it was just a hate crime on psychics…"

"Which would be a logical explanation, a wrong one, but logical," Kiara says then pauses, her face becoming worried. "L-kun… I don't want you going out."

"The youkai won't get me. Besides I need to solve this case," L replies firmly.

"I know. What I'm saying is: stay here. I don't want you going out, no matter what the youkai pulls understand? I'll be your eyes, ears and limbs in this."

"Won't it be dangerous for you as well though?"

"Not as dangerous as it would be for you. I'm a youkai too so I'll be a better match for him."

"…Just don't do anything stupid, Kiara-chan."

Kiara chuckles then gives L a small smile. "I should be the one tell you that, L-kun."

L sighs then turns back to the computer screen. He picks up two headsets, giving one to Kiara then placing the other on his own head before pressing a button close to the computer.

"Y-Yes, Mr. L?" Holdaway stutters after a few seconds.

"Oh good, you picked up," L replies.

"Y-Yes of course. You said you'd call back," Holdaway replies, his voice confused.

"Actually, he said he'd contact you shortly," Kiara cuts in which causes a loud sputtering on the other end of the line.

"Ah-buh-wh-what… wh-who's there? Where's Mr. L!" Holdaway sputters after a few seconds.

"I'm right here, Mr. Holdaway. Don't panic, she's a comrade," L says, giving Kiara a stern look but her snickering face causes him to give off a half laugh as well.

"C-Comrade?"

"Yes, comrade. I brought her in for some extra help."

"Was she the one you were talking to earlier?" Holdaway inquires innocently, quickly causing L's face to heat up with a blush and Kiara to burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Kate," L mutters. Kiara immediately stops laughing and gives L a stunned look while mouthing 'Kate?'. He glances over and breaks into a large grin and faces the computer screen. "Yes. She was. Sorry for the long wait, I had some things to attend to." L says, turning to Kiara when he says 'things'. "What else did you find?"

"Its no problem?" Holdaway replies hesitantly. "Um well… they found the 20th victim I'm afraid…"

"They what?" L demands. He glances over at Kiara to see her face quickly loosing all it's color.

"They found the 20th victim," Holdaway replies solemnly. "Her name was Elizabeth Parker. She… was mutilated far worse than the others."

"Do you the crime scene photos?" L asks.

"Yes sir… I'll send them right over."

"Good."

A few seconds later, multiple pictures showing what could only be described as a slaughterhouse. Blood and little pieces of what was presumed to be the victim's body parts strewn everywhere, covering every inch of the room. In the middle of the room, lay a pile of blood and flesh in a shape that used to be human. The corpse is covered with jagged wounds that look to be claw marks. The only thing that hasn't been shredded to ribbons are the woman's green eyes, both of them on opposite sides of the room. What appeared to be the woman's abdomen, identified only by the white of the woman's spine and the top of her hipbones showing among the red flesh, has been ripped open and is completely empty.

L instantly looses all color in his face the second the crime scene photos appear on the screen. Kiara gags then leaps from her chair, disappearing into the bathroom in a flash. It is only seconds later when L hears retching sounds emitting from the behind the closed bathroom door.

"Dear god…" L whispers under his breath. "It's becoming more violent… What were you able to find out about the victim?" L asks, swallowing more than once in order to keep the bile from rising in his throat.

"She's a 20 year-old psychic from London, sir. It seems she was visiting Wales on business and Ms. Parker had an appointment with her client today at 2pm. She never made it so the client called the police, concerned that something may have happened. The pictures that I sent you are what they found approximately an hour ago."

"Why didn't you contact me sooner then? The killer is progressing at an incredible rate! If we don't catch him soon more innocent people will-"

"L-kun, that's enough," Kiara whispers, effectively cutting off L's angry rant. He spins around to watch as Kiara walks back up to her chair and sits down, the headset once again on her head.

"But-"

"Sh. I know what to do," Kiara says, once again silencing L as he tries to protest.

"But Ms. Kate, there's something else about the victim that you need to know…" Holdaway says softly.

"What is it?"

"She was 8 months pregnant."

Both pairs of eyes widen then Kiara swallows loudly.

"The baby? Did you find a baby-?" L asks.

"They wouldn't find the baby, L-kun." Kiara cuts in, her voice barely a whisper.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Holdaway asks.

"The baby…" Kiara stops to clear her throat before continuing, her voice hoarse. "The baby was the focus of this attack. A newborn baby is…is like… the freshest cut of steak you kind find for a youkai-"

"Youkai? What's that-"

"Shut up and let her explain," L snaps, interrupting Holdaway's interruption. "Please continue, Kate."

"The baby will be eaten. Soon. This is the final taunt. This is what got Detective-sama killed… he jumped in with out thinking it through. Not that I blame him, going after a baby is lowest of the low."

"Do you know what to do?" L asks.

"Yes. But… I get the feeling you won't like it," Kiara says, giving L a half smile.

"…I have a bad feeling about this…" he moans.

"I'm going after it."

"No! Not going to happen!"

"L, if you or Holdaway-san goes after it you'll wind up dead! I'm the only choice!" Kiara retorts angrily.

"You'll die too!"

"The probability of you or Holdaway-san dying is 110%, L. The percentage of me dying is about 50%. Considerably lower than yours! I'm. Going." Kiara snarls. "The baby doesn't have the time for us to be arguing about this, L. you know that."

L gives Kiara a dark look then looks away. He knows she's right; he just doesn't want her to go. He has a really bad feeling that this isn't going to end well for her but he knows that she's going to go anyway, no matter what he says to stop her. Kiara gives L a sad smile, seeing his inner turmoil. Leaning over slowly, Kiara gently places a kiss on L's cheek then looks back at the screen.

"Holdaway-san, please describe yourself. I'm going to meet you at the station," Kiara commands.

"Uh-uh… I'm tall, brown hair and blue eyes. I'm wearing a pair of black dress pants with black dress shoes, a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black tie and a long brown raincoat," Holdaway says quickly, his voice unsure. "Um… Ms. Kate, are you sure about this?"

"Very sure. It's the only way to stop this monster with out any more lives being lost," Kiara says while getting to her feet. "I'll meet you at the station in an hour."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Holdaway stutters, just before Kiara shuts off the communications.

Kiara removes the headset from her head and places it beside the mic L used earlier that day then heads towards the door. L leaps from his seat, fumbling with the headset in the process, and latches his hand around Kiara's thin wrist, stopping her before she can get out the door.

"I'm coming with you," L says firmly.

"No. You're staying here. Watari hasn't returned yet and he'd be concerned if he saw you suddenly missing. Besides, we're going to need you here watching from the sidelines," Kiara replies with a gentle firmness.

"You're going to get killed if you go alone!"

"I'll have you here to watch my back, L-kun, so I won't be alone," Kiara says gently, her face gentle and sad at the same time. "Besides, I know that you would do the same in my position."

L stares at Kiara but lets go of her wrist, knowing that what she is saying is correct. He would do anything to get justice, even be willing to put his life on the line, just as Kiara is doing right now. He sighs then nods slowly.

"You're right. Then take this," L says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small round device that has a small almost invisible button on it. He grabs onto Kiara's hand (silently noting how small it is compared to his own) and places the device in her palm before pulling his hand back. Kiara lifts the device even with her line of sight then lifts a confused eyebrow at L. "It's a panic button I had Watari make for me but since you're insisting on doing this, I'm giving it to you. When you press the button on the device both Watari's and my cell phones will give off a shrill alarm. If you get into any trouble, press that button and we will come for you, understand?"

"But L-"

"Do it." L commands.

"…Alright…" Kiara whispers.

L nods with finality then goes back to his chair. Seconds after he gets back into the seat, Kiara is sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. L sits frozen, not expecting the sudden contact. Kiara has buried her face in his neck and she sits, unmoving in his lap.

Her sudden odd behavior instantly sends red flags to go off in his head. She doesn't expect to come back, that's why she's hugging him like this. L's eyebrows furrow in concern and he quickly wraps his arms around her back, giving her the signal that he's figured her out and isn't going to let her go with out a fight. Kiara grins slightly into L's neck then pulls away far enough to gently rest her lips on his own, shocking the genius detective.

After a few seconds Kiara pulls away, her ears are back and her tail is hanging limply behind her and in between L's knees. She squeezes her eyes shut, allowing a few tears to roll down her face as she grimaces. She doesn't want to do this, but she has to. If she doesn't, more innocent people will die, just like last time. She knows this but… but she still wants to stay with her most precious person. So, she kisses L one last time then whispers, 'I'm sorry, L… I love you, be safe…' then disappears from the room.

It is moments later, when Watari walks into the room, an armload of sweets in his grasp. He looks around the hotel room and is confused to see a very stunned and sad L sitting in the chair and no Kiara. Concern quickly fills Watari. He knows something bad happened. He can just feel it. So, he puts down the sweets on a nearby table then makes his way towards the young detective.

"Master L? Is everything ok?" He asks gently. L jerks in his seat and gives Watari a confused look before his eyes get wide and he places the headset on his head. "Master L? Is everything ok, sir?"

"No. Kiara's gone after the monster alone," L replies shortly, typing on the computer's keyboard.

Watari's eyes widen in shock. "Why did she do that?"

"She's convinced that she's the only one that can fight him and live. However, she knows just as well as I that she won't make it out alive…"

"Well, then what are we going to do sir?" Watari asks, knowing that L is formulating a plan as they speak.

"Going after her."

"But is that a wise decision? Surely she's doing this alone so that you won't get hurt."

"We won't get hurt, Watari. Now, do you have the tracking device?" L asks, glancing sideways at the older man, who looks at him in shock then nods. "Good."

"May I ask why?"

"I gave her the tracking signal."

"The one I made for you?"

"Yes, the one with the alarm built in. I don't want her do die, Watari- Ah yes, Mr. Holdaway?" L replies then turns his attention to the headset.

"What is it Mr. L?"

"Has Kiara arrived yet?"

"Kiara? Oh you mean Ms. Kate? Yes in fact she's leading us to where she says the culprit is," Holdaway replies.

"Good, keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir?"

L, confident that he can trust Holdaway for the short amount of time it'll take for him and Watari to catch up with them, hangs up and places the headset on the counter beside the computer and rushes out the door. Within moments, L and Watari are in a car and heading towards where the tracking device says Kiara is.

"Master L, it seems she's stopped," Watari says as they continue to drive down the streets.

"Then speed up. I have a bad feeling," L commands.

"Yes sir."

The roar of the car's engine gets louder as Watari steps on the gas. They speed down the streets, occasionally narrowly avoiding cars or pedestrians. Not long after Watari pulls up to an abandoned building, two loud alarms sound off, instantly filling L with dread and panic.

He leaps out of the car and runs inside, not caring that his bare feet are getting torn up from the jagged and broken concrete. Without thinking, L runs through the broken down building, his head jerking from side to side and heart throbbing against his chest.

Suddenly the ceiling in front of him crumbles to the ground, and two forms fall down with it. The smoke blurs the figures but what L can see they are two large animals, most likely dogs of some sort by the snarling that's reverberating through the hallway. Finally, the smoke clears showing, as L suspected, a large black dog and a wolf. One is black with a white chest and belly standing at least seven feet tall at the shoulder while the second is a little smaller at six feet at the shoulder with reddish brown fur. Both of the large animals are covered in blood and gashes.

L stands frozen, easily putting together that the smaller wolf is Kiara. His fight or flight starts to kick in, however, he finds his legs aren't moving, no matter how strong he wills them to. He knows he's got to figure out a way to help Kiara or she's going to die but his body refuses to listen to him, making his panic and frustration rise. He digs his nails into his palms, making them bleed then starts to step forward now that his legs are listening to him again. After a few small steps, L dashes forward, quickly gaining the attention of both canines. The black one's menacing red eyes narrow and an evil smirk appears on its face. The reddish brown one's gold eyes and face, however, warps in horror.

"L-kun! No!" Kiara screams at him, with out moving her mouth.

L skids to a stop, shocked at the almost majestic sounding voice then looks forward to see a large black blur launching at him. _Shit!_ L thinks in panic before noticing the reddish brown blur that appears between him and the black ball of fur. L watches in shock and slight horror as the two clashes with a loud thud and snarls that are growing in volume.

The black dog lunges at Kiara and latches it's jaws around her shoulder, earning a loud yelp from her that turns into a vicious snarl as she tears off one of the dog's two ears. The dog howls in pain and relinquishes its hold on Kiara's shoulder before leaping at her again. Kiara moves to the side and head butts the bigger dog's shoulder, knocking it on its side. Stepping over the large dog, Kiara looms over it then digs her fangs into the dog's exposed throat. It howls again and uses its claws to dig at Kiara's abdomen in an effort to get her to let go. Kiara closes one eye in pain but doesn't let go. Instead she tightens her grip with a low snarl and easily breaks the dog's neck.

As soon as the dog goes limp with death, Kiara lets go, changing back into her human form and hobbling backwards. L rushes towards her and gets to her in time to catch her as she falls backwards.

"You…Idiot…" Kiara pants angrily, reaching up to weakly hit the side of L's head with her fist. "I…told you to… stay put!"

"You chide me yet you pressed the alert button!" L retorts, secretly happy that she has enough energy to fuss at him over such a meager thing.

Kiara snorts then winces in pain, both her arms going to cover the numerous gashes over her abdomen. Her face becomes covered with a blush and she looks away, her expression sheepish.

"I'm just glad your ok…" She mutters under her breath.

"I should be telling you that but your not exactly ok," L replies with a sigh. But then his face softens with a smile and he kisses Kiara's forehead, earning a shocked blush from the youkai. "But, I'm very glad you're alive."

Kiara's eyes widen in shock and the blush deepens before her face becomes disgruntled again and she looks away, not wanting L to see the red on her face. L saw it though and he thinks it is adorable.

"I'm not going to die on you…" Kiara whispers so softly L barely heard it.

"That's not the impression you gave me earlier when you kissed me. Twice," L replies darkly then the 'twice' smugly when he sees the blush cover Kiara's entire face. A slight chuckle rumbles through L's chest as he gets to his feet with Kiara cradled in his arms then he starts walking back the way he came. "Now let's get you some help-"

"NO! The baby! We have to get the baby!" Kiara protests, pressing a hand to L's chest.

"What about Mr. Holdaway? Didn't he get the child?" L asks, feeling a sense of urgency because of the extent of her wounds.

"No, I sent them to a different building."

"Are you an idiot?" L asks incredulously. "Fine, let me get Watari here and he can get the child. You and I are going to the hospital."

"But L-"

"Kiara, your wounds are extensive. You need help."

"So does the baby! He's a month premature! If we don't get him help now, then he'll-"

"I know, I know. Fine. Where's the child?" L says, giving into Kiara's protests and turning around.

"Upstairs. I put him in a bed in hopes of hiding his sent and keeping him warm."

L nods then goes upstairs. Following Kiara's directions, they soon find the child wrapped up in the worn out blankets on an equally worn out bed. Kiara's face instantly breaks into a smile and as soon as L places her on her feet, Kiara picks the baby into her arms, cooing gentle words to it. L watches on in awe as Kiara, her ears and tail now showing (probably without her knowledge), walks down the hallways, her attention focused on the small whimpering infant in her arms. He never knew that she was good with or even liked children, of course, the case they worked never dealt with kids so he never had a chance to see her interact with them until now.

"Um, Kiara, you're ears and tail are showing," L says just before they walk out into the open.

Kiara jerks to a halt and her face becomes embarrassed as her ears and tail vanish. "Ah! Th-thanks, L-kun," Kiara says, turning and giving him a grateful smile before stepping into the open and is greeted by Watari, Holdaway and his officers, and a couple of ambulances.

"Ms. Kate! Are you ok?" Holdaway gasps, running up to her, his face concerned. L looks on, a dark look on his face and jealousy creeping into his heart.

"Yes, yes I'll be fine!" Kiara says lightly, glancing at L as he steps up behind her right shoulder, his expression not too pleasant.

"Um, Ms. Kate, who's that?" Holdaway asks, finally noticing L standing behind her.

"Oh! H-He's my-"

"Boyfriend," L cuts in quickly, making Kiara's face flush. "My name is Edward Hunter, a detective L hired."

"Oh… well nice to meet you, I'm Andrew Holdaway. Thanks for helping us solve this case," Holdaway says, holding out a hand that L shakes before leading Kiara away with an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, you're welcome, I'll be sure to pass along the message. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get Kate's wounds treated," L says briskly, helping Kiara into the back of an ambulance before getting in behind her.

At the hospital later on that day, Kiara lies in the bed after being treated. L is sitting in a chair beside her, happily munching on a cake Watari brought for him earlier.

"Y'know, L, there's something else you should know about me being a youkai," Kiara whispers hesitantly after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm? What's that?" L asks, looking up at her, his face curious.

"…I can use my blood to… to heal you…if… you get hurt or something…" Kiara mutters.

"Really? What about from death?" L asks absently, now licking the empty plate clean. He's not surprised. She's already proven that she's a youkai, more than once, so the thing with her blood is very possible.

"…Possibly… I mean… I've never tried so… I guess it might work. Why?"

"Just curious."

Kiara gives him a weird look but doesn't say anything more on the subject.

Later that year, Kiara gets word that L has taken on the Kira case in Japan. She immediately goes to where he is staying and secretly helps him with the case. When she got word that he had been pronounced dead, Kiara broke down then goes straight to where his body was and tested the blood theory by slitting her wrist and allowing the blood to drip into his slightly ajar mouth.

"Please… Ryuzaki… wake up…" Kiara pleads, cradling L in her arms and her tears rolling off of her face on onto L's. "I can't… I can't loose someone close to me again… please…"

Minutes pass and L doesn't stir. Kiara watches him closely, her lip trembling, and her heart hoping. Finally, a sob breaks through Kiara's throat and she rests her head on L's chest before lifting again to look at his deathly pale face. Willing to give it one last shot, Kiara licks her still bleeding wrist then kisses L's lips, shoving the blood inside his mouth with her tongue. She pulls back and watches L's face again.

"Please… work…" Kiara whispers under her breath. When L's eyes don't open, Kiara buries her face in L's chest and begins to sob, rocking both her and L back and forth.

A few more tense seconds go by and a soft cough causes Kiara to freeze. She doesn't even breathe, waiting to see if the sound will come again. Not much later, it does only this time, louder, stronger and soon followed by a low moan. Kiara's head jerks up and her eyes stare wide eyed at L's face. Kiara watches breathlessly as L's face bunches then his eyes open and close a few times before staying open.

"Kiar-GACK!" L whispers only to be choked by Kiara's sudden hold around his neck.

"It worked! Thank god it worked!" Kiara breathes into L's neck; confusing him and making him shiver slightly.

"Er what?" L mumbles in confusion as Kiara pulls away and gives him a teary but wide smile.

"The blood thing! It brought you back!" Kiara says happily.

"Oh well that's good to hear, now lets go help Wa-"

L is once again cut off only this time by Kiara's lips on his own. He closes his eyes and automatically deepens the kiss as his arms wrap around Kiara's back. They pull back, both grinning while Kiara still has tears rolling down her face.

"I'm so happy your ok…" she whispers.

"Mm," L replies, kissing her again before getting to his feet and pulling her up with him. "Now, lets go get Watari and finish this with Light-kun."

"Ok to helping Watari-san, but I'm not so keen on letting that bastard see you again," Kiara replies, quickly earning a shocked look from L, who's never heard her say that type of thing before. "Don't look at me like that! He could easily try to kill you again with that stupid Death Note! I'm _not_ going to let that happen!"

"Alright, then what do you suggest we do?" L asks, stunned and slightly peeved that she's telling him to just drop it, even though he's worked hard on this case for well over a year now.

"Let Near-chan and Mello-chan handle it," Kiara states plainly, helping L sneak into where Watari is then following after him.

"Right. Like that'll end well," L replies sarcastically.

"So, then what do you suggest we do, oh wise one," Kiara retorts mockingly as she drips fresh blood into Watari's mouth.

"You let me go tell them! If I tell them then-wait… they may not even believe me," L says, stopping himself mid sentence.

"Oh no, I think they'd believe you. I know Light-teme will which is why I'm _NOT_ letting you go see them."

"But Kiara, if I don't then justice won't prevail," L retorts angrily.

"You and your justice!" Kiara groans, helping the now away Watari into a sitting position. "Near and Mello will do _fine_! Trust them!"

"Near, maybe, but Mello, no way! They don't know what I know!"

"Of course not! But they are nearly as smart as you are! They'll be able to figure things out!"

"Whether they figure it out or not, will they be able to stop him?"

"Possibly!"

"Um… may I interject?" Watari says softly, earning the frustration attention of the other two.

"What is it Watari?" L asks.

"I suggest you calm down and think about it, both of you," he replies gently. "I can see where you both are coming from and right now it seems to me that you two aren't willing to see the other side of things."

L and Kiara both fall silent and they look at each other from the corner of their eyes then sigh.

"Alright. You win," Kiara sighs, waving her hand in the air. "We'll go see Light-teme."

L blinks at Kaira, stunned that she gave in after only a few seconds of thought. Then he smiles and leads the group back to Light as hidden the group of investigators. When the other detectives leave Light and Misa alone, L and Watari walk into the room while Kiara uses her skills to hide on the ceiling. L taps Light on the shoulder and waves at the younger man, a big grin on his face. Light pales and leaps back with a surprised yelp, causing Misa to turn around as well. She screams in terror and hides behind the trembling Light.

"Surprised to see me?" L says non-chalantly.

"Y-You… n…no. Not possible! Rem killed you!" Light shouts, uncharacteristically loosing his cool.

"Oh it's very possible Light-teme," Kiara croons, dropping from the ceiling and landing behind L's right side, her ears and tail showing. She smirks, exposing the fangs in her mouth and her gold eyes with slit pupils sparkle with mischief. "You see, there are other supernatural beings besides Shinigami."

"Monster!" Misa screams, hiding her self further behind her boyfriend.

"Nope! Try youkai, Misa-chan," L replies smoothly.

"L-kun… youkai and monsters are usually put in the same category, remember?" Kiara says with a groan.

"Whatever, that's beside the point," L replies, waving his hand at Kiara who gives him a look that he promptly ignores. "Consider this your one and only warning, Yagami Light: if Near and Mello don't give you the justice you deserve, then Kiara-chan and I will deal it swiftly and painfully."

Light snorts, finally regaining control of his composure. "I could very easily kill you with the Death Note again. Right here. Right now."

"That isn't quite true," Kiara says, stepping up beside L, her face dark with anger. "I'm quite sure you've never seen a real youkai before so I'll tell you quickly. The Death Note doesn't work on youkai seeing as both the Shinigami and youkai are supernatural beings. Oh and now that I think about it… since I used my blood to bring both L and Watari-san back to life, you can't kill them with the Death Note either."

Light glares at Kiara then smirks before leaping at her. L quickly jumps in front of Kiara and kicks Light in the abdomen, sending the young boy flying into the computer counter behind him with a loud crack.

"I wouldn't try that again," L warns darkly as Misa goes to Light, glaring at L as Light moans painfully. "Just remember that we'll always be watching." L warns one more time before he and the other leave the room.

Just as L promised, they did watch the out come of the Kira case and where very pleased that Near was able to bring Light's victims some justice at Light's painful dead. The peace that came with the case's conclusion, allowed L and Kiara to live happily and die peacefully many, many years later.


End file.
